Great Samaritan
by freezespell
Summary: A touching story about a rock star's promise to his late brother with bits of different genres mixed in; post series, moderate AU.
1. The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of the characters in Trigun except for the one(s) I make up for this fanfic. :P This is my first fanfic, so please go a little bit easy on me.

Chapter 1: The Promise

Luke's POV

My name is Luke Davidson. A lot of people know me as the lead singer of a popular, up-and-coming Alternative semi-Christian rock band called Stonesword. But enough about the band. About three months ago, I had received word that my brother had passed away. My brother was a man of God, a priest who would smoke about three cigarettes a day. A couple of weeks before he died, he wrote me saying that his girlfriend was pregnant with his child and that if something should happen to him, he wanted me to look after his child. I have the spent the last three months of my life touring with the band and searching throughout the planet Gunsmoke looking for my brother's girlfriend. I didn't tell any of the other band members about my mission, nor do I plan to tell them anytime soon.

------------------------------------------

It's been three months since the Humanoid Typhoon Vash the Stampede defeated his brother Knives. Since then, he has come back into Meryl's life. They have revealed their love for each other and have gotten engaged. The couple now lives together with Meryl's best friend Milly, who is still in grieving over Wolfwood's death. During the day, Milly acted as if everything was perfect, but at night, thinking about Nicholas was the only thing keeping her awake. Every night, she would start crying uncontrollably until she finally cried herself to sleep. One night, Vash and Meryl were outside looking up at the starry night sky. Vash took a glance at the window in Milly's room where he saw her on her bed, crying uncontrollably.

"Do you do flood insurance?" Vash asked Meryl.

"I don't think I do, why do you ask?" Meryl replied.

"Because she could drown herself to death if she doesn't stop crying." Vash jokingly remarked.

Meryl got mad and promptly punched Vash on the top of the head.

"Owww! What did you do that for?" Vash asked as he held his head in agony.

"That's our friend you're talking about. The father of her unborn child is dead. How could you be so cruel?"

"It's just that...I'm concerned about her. She's been like this ever since Wolfwood died. I don't want her to go through life being miserable and crying herself to sleep every night. It isn't good for her or the baby. We need to think of something to help take her mind off of Wolfwood."

About a second or two later, Vash came up with an idea.

"I got it!" Vash exclaimed.

"What is it?" Meryl asked.

"There's gonna be a concert tomorrow night. We could take her to that."

"That would be great. Who's performing?"

"Stonesword. They're an alternative semi-Christian rock band."

"Milly's into that kind of music. I'm sure she would have a great time."

-------------------------------------------------

Not too far from there, the band checks into a motel. Luke walks to his bed and falls backward onto the bed. He then reaches into his pocket and takes out his wallet. He opens his wallet and takes out a photo of Vash, Meryl, and Milly.

"I feel like I've searched all over Gunsmoke and I still haven't found you. I made my brother a promise, though. I will continue to look for you until I find you so I can help you raise his child."

He puts the photo back in his wallet and lays his wallet on the side table next to the bed. He then kneels down beside the bed and starts praying.

"Lord, I pray to you tonight that you will help me find my brother's girlfriend so I can help her raise her child. I also pray that you are looking over her on Gunsmoke and helping her cope with this loss and that you are looking over my brother in Heaven as I speak to you right now. In Christ's name I pray. Amen."

With those words, he climbed into bed and easily fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------

Milly was wide awake in her bedroom. She couldn't fall asleep because her mind was on Nicholas, the first person she truly loved. She cried more and more every time she thought about him.

"Oh, Mister Priest, why did you have to die? We were supposed to get married and spend the rest of our lives together! You weren't supposed to die!"

She looked in the mirror and placed her hand on her abdomen. She wasn't showing but her breasts had grown considerably larger.

"Poor baby. It's gonna grow up without a father to love it and take care of it."

Milly then walked to her bed, fell face-down and began to cry on her pillow until she finally cried herself to sleep.


	2. Normalcy

Here's Chapter 2 for you guys, after almost two months since posting the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, any of the characters in Trigun, except for Luke, or the song "Out of Control" by Hoobastank. If I did, I would be a very rich person.

Chapter 2: Normalcy

In the background, that black cat meows. It is now 9:00 a.m. Vash is still in bed, sleeping soundly. He is talking in his sleep, having a dream about donuts.

"Mmmmm...glazed donuts...powdered donuts...jelly donuts...I'm in donut heaven!"

In the dream, Vash is devouring about three donuts every second. He even makes donut sandwiches when scarfing down box after box of donuts. While sleeping, Vash takes his pillow and starts chewing on it. Meryl, who got up about an hour and a half earlier, walks into the room to wake Vash up.

"Vash...Vash..." she said while lightly shaking him. Vash just turned over to the other side.

"Wake up, Vash, breakfast is ready."

Her voice was falling on deaf ears. Desperate, she looked in a drawer and pulled out an airhorn. She put the airhorn to Vash's ear and pushed the little button. Seventy decibels were piercing through his ear. Vash suddenly woke up, and jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Meryl! Why did you wake me up like that? I was in the middle of, probably, the best dream ever!" he angrily asked.

"Because it was the only way that I knew of that would wake you up!" she replied.

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes it is. I've been slaving over that stove for the past hour. Now wash up and get ready for breakfast."

Meryl left the room and went back downstairs. In the other upstairs room, Milly is waking up. She opens her eyes slowly, gets out of bed, and then yawns and stretches. She then walks downstairs to the kitchen where she sees Meryl setting the table for breakfast.

"Good morning, Milly." Meryl said as she put the plates on the table.

"Good morning." Milly replied in her normal cheerful tone.

"You want some breakfast?"

"I sure do. I'm starving!"

Milly sat down and started eating her breakfast like there was no tomorrow. She finished her meal in about a minute and a half. Meryl had a look of shock on her face.

"You...ate all of that...so quickly." Meryl said in disbelief.

"Mm-hmm. Now it's time for dessert." Milly replied.

"Dessert? You eat dessert after breakfast?"

Milly got up and opened the cupboard.

"Strawberry-swirl pudding!"

Meryl faints after hearing Milly say that. Vash walks into the kitchen and sees Meryl lying on the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Vash asked.

"Maybe she's tired." Milly replied as she devoured her pudding.

"Whoa... her thick skull even made a little dent in the floor." Vash carelessly remarked, not knowing that the words "thick skull" were what brought Meryl back to consciousness.

"You want me to make a dent in your thick skull!?" Meryl angrily asked Vash as she sprung off the floor.

"Damn, you don't have to go pre-menstrual on me." Vash replied.

"Yeah, Meryl, you need to lighten up a little bit." Milly added.

Meryl then walked out of the room, mocking Vash and Milly under her breath.

-----------------------------------

The alarm clock had been going off for the past half hour. Luke finally woke up and hit the alarm clock. He slowly got up and walked toward the bathroom. He turned the shower on and then stepped into the tub. He stood there and let the hot water beat down on him for a few minutes. After he finished his shower and got dressed, he picked up an acoustic guitar and started playing random chords. After a few minutes, he stopped playing and looked out the window.

"Today's a new day. A day of promise, a day of hope, a day where I can begin anew." he said to himself.

He sat down on the bed and continued to play random chords on the guitar. After a minute, he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" he yelled.

The door slowly opened. One of the other band members walked into the motel room.

"Hey, um, Luke, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

You ready to rehearse? The other band members are waiting on you, man."

"Yeah, let's go."

The two left the motel room and went to the sandsteamer, which was about half an ile from the motel where the other band members were waiting.

"It's about time you made it, Luke." one of the other band members said to him.

"Sorry about being late. I was taking my time getting ready. Are you guys ready?"

"Ready when you are." another band member said.

The band started playing with the lead guitarist leading in.

_I've done everything as you say_

_I've followed your rules without question_

_I thought it would help me see things clearly_

_But instead of helping me to see_

_I look around and it's like I'm blinded_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control_

_Where should I go? _

_What should I do?_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_Cause I don't know_

_If I can trust you_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_I feel like I'm spinning out of control_

_Try to focus but everything's twisted_

_And all along I thought you would be there_

_(Thought you would be there)_

_To let me know I'm not alone_

_But in fact that's exactly what I was_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control_

_Where should I go?_

_What should I do?_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_Cause I don't know_

_If I can trust you_

_All of the things you've said to me_

_I may never know the answer_

_To this endless mystery_

_Where should I go?_

_What should I do?_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_Is it a mystery?_

_Is it a mystery?_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control!_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control!_

_Where should I go?_

_What should I do?_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_Cause I don't know_

_If I can trust you_

_All of the things you said to me_

_And I may never know the answer_

_To this endless mystery_

_Where should I go?_

_What should I do?_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Out of control_

-----------------------------------------

Milly was sitting on the porch, daydreaming and eating pudding. Meryl went outside to the porch where Milly was sitting and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Milly." Meryl said as she got no response.

"Milly, are you there?"

"Hmmmm? Oh, hi, Meryl." Milly said as she came back to reality.

"Milly, do you want to do something with Vash and me later on tonight?"

"What are you guys going to do?"

"We're going to some concert tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah! It sounds like it'll be fun!"

Milly started to hum in a happy tone while continuing to eat her pudding.

------------------------------

That's chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be the concert chapter. I'm determining how many songs I should use for this chapter! I have already decided on about five. Tell me how many I should use for Chapter 3 if or when you review. Any input would be appreciated. One more thing, I hope you kept an open mind when reading this chapter, unlike one person I know of that reviewed the previous chapter. coughAnonymousTrigunOtaku/millyfancough


	3. Rock, Stonesword Style, Part I

Hey, it's me again, and here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. It's the concert chapter! .

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Trigun, any of the characters in Trigun, and I also don't own the songs "Fireproof", "Bring Me Down", or "Frontline" by Pillar. If I did, I would be paying my way through college myself instead of relying on scholarship money.

Chapter 3: Rock, Stonesword Style Part I

It is now late in the afternoon. The band has just finished their rehearsal and theywere putting their equipment in the sandsteamer. Luke goes back into his motel room to get his wallet and guitar. On his way out, he suddenly stops and flashes back to the last time he saw his brother.

"Hey, Nick, what's going on, man?" Luke asked.

"Johnathan, it's good to see you again!" Nicholas replied.

"How are the others?"

"Vash is still goofy as ever, Shorty will be okay if she decided to lighten up a little bit, and Big Girl has been acting happier than I've ever seen anybody act since we found out she was pregnant. I tell ya, she's been in an everlasting good mood since we found out. It's kinda like she's happy for the both of us."

"I'll bet. You're a pretty lucky guy, you know that?"

"I don't know if you could say that. I really enjoy smoking but I can't light up in front of her because it's bad for the baby."

"You have to admit, that isn't really a good habit to pick up."

"Hey, I can't help it. For me, it's a great way to unwind and relax."

"Maybe for you, but personally, I can't imagine myself doing something that gross. Anyway, are you excited about being a father?"

"Hell yeah. I hope it's a boy so I can show him how to use this." Nicholas said as he pointed to his Cross Punisher.

"That thing looks kinda heavy."

"It's not that heavy once you get used to carrying it around a little bit."

Luke heard the door open which snapped him out of his flashback.

"Yo, Luke, you ready to go, man?" Raheem said.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Luke replied.

Luke left the motel room and boarded the sandsteamer. The sandsteamer then started to take the band to its destination.

On another sandsteamer, Vash, Meryl, and Milly had just arrived at the site of the concert. Vash's hair was in a ponytail and was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Meryl was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. Milly had on a pink t-shirt which exposed about a third of her torso and baggy jeans. She had been asleep since they began their trip. Meryl was attempting to wake Milly up.

"Hey, Milly, wake up." Meryl said to a deeply sleeping Milly.

"Come on, wake up, we're here." she said as she shook her a little bit.

After a little bit of frustration, Meryl thought of the perfect thing to wake her up.

"Hey, Milly, wake up, they have pudding here."

After she finished her sentence, Milly just sprung up from where she was sleeping.

"What? Where? Did you say they have pudding?" Milly excitedly asked.

"Milly, we're here. Let's go." Meryl said to her friend.

"We're here? Wow, this will be fun!"

"Works every time." Meryl thought to herself.

The band had arrived about ten minutes ago. They were backstage getting ready for the concert. Luke was playing his acoustic guitar again. He was playing a tune identical to the one Jiro plays in the Kikaider series. He then stopped playing and started to flash back again to his conversation with his brother.

"So, um, Nick, why did you ask me to be this child's godfather?

"Because you're my brother. We have this bond that brothers have. Remember when you were first starting out with your band and our parents said that you would never have a shot at being a famous rock star?"

"Uh…yeah I think so."

"And how I was the only one in the family that even wished you luck, hell, I even went to a lot of your concerts before you made it big. There are a few more things that I've done for you, but I think you get the point."

"Wow…I guess being this child's godfather is a great way to pay you back for all the support you've given me and everything else you've done for me. I'm honored that you would trust me with such a big responsibility. I hope that you live quite a while longer, but if you don't, I'll be there to help take care of your son or daughter."

"Thanks, Johnathan. I really appreciate that."

"Hey, we're brothers. If I had a kid, I know I could trust you to take care of him or her should something happen to me."

"Hey, Luke…Luke…" Jeremy called out.

"Huh? What is it, Jeremy?"

"You okay, man? You look kinda depressed."

"I'm good. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Think you can go out there tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern."

Jeremy then walked away and started warming up for the concert.

Vash, Meryl, and Milly already got their tickets for the concert. Vash and Meryl found their seats and were waiting for Milly to get their snacks for them.

"What could take her so long to get a few snacks?" Meryl wondered.

"The line could be long. She'll be back in about a minute or two." Vash replied.

"What? You don't have pudding?" Milly shockingly asked the guy at the concessions.

"Just look around, you tell we don't serve that kind of stuff here. Sorry, Missy."

"I just asked for pudding. You don't need to be so rude."

"Were you listening to me?"

Luke was on his way to the concessions to buy a bottle of water. When he got there, he saw a tall girl with a short, pink t-shirt and baggy jeans yelling at what appeared to be the guy selling the snacks and stuff. The second he saw her, he froze in his tracks.

"Is that…her? Is that who I've been looking for all this time?"

He then had one more flashback.

"By the way, Nick, what's this girl's name?"

"Her name's Milly Thompson. She's what you would call a sunny person. She's about as tall as I am. She can really put the drinks away and she's a whole lot stronger than most of the men on this planet. She's also a bit of a ditz and she really loves her pudding. She's quite a looker, too."

"Interesting. When do you plan on getting married?"

"I haven't worked that out yet. I'll get around to it soon."

He broke out of his flashback on his own this time when Milly bumped into him.

"Hey there." Luke said to her.

"Hi!"

"What was that all about?"

"It's that mean guy that didn't have any pudding. He was very rude."

"I see. I'm not doing anything tomorrow night, so do you want to go and get some pudding with me then? It's probably my favorite snack. I usually eat it after every meal."

"Wow! Me too! I eat pudding after breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I also eat it between meals, too."

"So it's a date?"

"It sure is!"

"By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Milly Thompson! What's your's?"

"I'm Luke. I'll see you tomorrow night at 7:00?"

"Yeah!"

"Looks like I'll see you then. Enjoy the concert."

"I will!"

"Luke, you have no idea how easy that was." He thought to himself.

As soon as Milly left with the snacks in the bag she had, Luke got his bottle of water and went back to the backstage area.

"Where were you, Luke?" Mark asked.

"I had to get a bottle of water. The line was a little long." Luke replied.

"Well, our show starts in a minute." Raheem said.

"I'm ready. What about you guys?" Luke asked his bandmates.

"Yeah!" They all said together.

Vash and Meryl were still waiting for Milly to bring them their snacks. It had been about five minutes since she went to the concessions.

"The show's about to start. I hope she gets back soon." Meryl said to Vash.

"Here she comes now." He said to her.

"Hey, Milly, what took you so long?" Meryl asked her.

"That guy was very rude and he didn't have any pudding. You said they would have pudding." Milly replied.

"The show's about to start." Vash said to the girls.

"Are you guys ready to rock?" a guy on the microphone yelled out.

"Then let's give a round of sound for the rock band Stonesword!"

The crowd went crazy as the band started to play their first song.

_Here's a chance to show you how I feel  
A chance for you to see it's real  
To see just what I feel inside and who it is that's by my side  
I will never change my mind  
Try to torch me and you'll find  
You can't turn me or deter me  
No matter how you try  
You can't burn me_

_I know where I stand and what'll happen if you try it  
I am FIREPROOF  
I know my heart and I just can't deny it  
I am FIREPROOF  
I tried to tell you but you wouldn't be quiet  
I am FIREPROOF  
I'll never bow down and you won't buy it  
I am FIREPROOF_

_Now you know what I'm all about  
There's no chance I'll ever doubt  
The only one who can control me  
I extol the Almighty  
You want me to put it on the line  
And give yield to you this time  
See but I won't compromise and I realize  
It's my time to rise_

_It's my time to rise_

_I know where I stand and what'll happen if you try it  
I am FIREPROOF  
I know my heart and I just can't deny it  
I am FIREPROOF  
I tried to tell you but you wouldn't be quiet  
I am FIREPROOF  
I'll never bow down and you won't buy it  
I am FIREPROOF_

_You'll never take me in the fire  
You'll never take my own desire  
You'll never take me in the fire  
You'll never take my own desire_

_I know where I stand and what'll happen if you try it  
I am FIREPROOF  
I know my heart and I just can't deny it  
I am FIREPROOF  
I tried to tell you but you wouldn't be quiet  
I am FIREPROOF  
I'll never bow down and you won't buy it  
I am FIREPROOF  
_

_I know where I stand and what'll happen if you try it  
I am FIREPROOF  
I know my heart and I just can't deny it  
I am FIREPROOF  
I tried to tell you but you wouldn't be quiet  
I am FIREPROOF  
I'll never bow down and you won't buy it  
I am FIREPROOF_

The crowd cheered very loudly after the song ended. A few seconds later after crowd's cheering died down, they started their next song.

_Back in the day when nothing really mattered to me  
I only saw with my eyes what they wanted to see  
And everything around me seemed to never change  
Looking for an easy way out, someone to blame  
Why does it work this way, still today  
You wanna take somebody down along the way?  
But I won't let that one be me, 'cause I don't want the drama it brings  
See, today isn't "back in the day" anymore  
I know a little more than I did before  
So, don't forget before you try bringing me down  
What goes around always comes back around_

_YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!  
Do you hear what I'm trying to say?  
YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!  
I'll never turn the other way  
YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!  
What is it you're trying to say?  
YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!  
It's not like I'm running away_

_So you think you can see inside my mind?  
You probably could if you just took a little time  
I know exactly what you're trying to say  
But sitting in the stands ain't the same as playing the game  
So I can't comprehend in my mind  
Just why we can't leave it all behind  
So come on and stand beside and hold the line  
'Cause tonight is the night we cry_

_YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!  
Do you hear what I'm trying to say?  
YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!  
I'll never turn the other way  
YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!  
What is it you're trying to say?  
YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!  
It's not like I'm running away_

_Oh!_

_Why can't we feel what it takes for us to be REAL?  
Why can't we see what it takes for us to BELIEVE?  
Why do we say all of these things that bring us DOWN?_

_YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!  
Do you hear what I'm trying to say?  
YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!  
I'll never turn the other way  
YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!  
What is it you're trying to say?  
YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!  
It's not like I'm running away_

_It's not like I'm running away  
YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!_

The crowd noise was a bit louder than last time. When the noise was gone again, Luke started to introduce the other members of the band.

"Before we begin our next song, I would like to tell you guys who we are. On guitar, that's Jeremy Adams. He's been with the band since we formed a few years ago. On bass, that's Mark Jones. He's also been with us since the beginning. On the drums, that's Raheem Sampson. He joined the band after our original drummer left the band last year. And last but not least, I'm Luke Davidson. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the concert."

After he finished his speech, the band started their next song.

"Is that the guy I met at the concession stand before the concert? He looks just like him." Milly thought to herself with a smile.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end  
When it's over, we can say "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only begun  
So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing until we've won  
We drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past  
All the things that we mighta done wrong  
We could've been doing this all along_

_Everybody with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside or step aside  
We're on the frontline  
Everybody with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
Step aside, you forgot what this is for  
We fight to live, we live to fight  
And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times  
These days have opened up my eyes  
And now, I see where the threat lies_

_Everybody with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside or step aside  
We're on the frontline  
Everybody with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times  
We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid_

_We've got to lead the way!  
We've got to lead the way!_

_Everybody with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside or step aside  
We're on the frontline  
Everybody with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_Everybody with your fists raised high  
Stand beside on the frontline  
Everybody with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry!  
Everybody with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

The crowd was more into it than ever. In the middle of the noise, Luke managed to find Milly in the crowd and started to look at her.

"Nick, I did it. I'll take care of her and her child, just like you asked." He thought to himself.

That's the end of chapter 3. I hope everybody enjoyed it and I hope you guys weren't too annoyed with the songs. The concert will continue in the next chapter and I promise that this story will only get better. Don't flame me, please?


End file.
